Your mistake!
by devilojoshi
Summary: Kesalahan seorang dayang kerajaan yang terlalu berharap bisa menjadi selir dan mengalahkan ratu. Tanpa tau jika raja dan ratu memang ditakdirkan bersama, tanpa penghalang. Dan, membuat hanya menjadi seorang wanita kesepian kerajaan./ SasuNaru/ Possitive Yaoi/ RnR


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Paring: SasuNaru vs Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typos dan Miss Typos bertebaran, Oneshoot, EYD tidak memungkinkan, Alternative Universe, dll**

**.**

**No flame, "Don't like, don't read!"**

**.**

* * *

**Perkenalan tokoh:**

**Sasuke**: Raja yang sangat mencintai permaisurinya. Rela melakukan apapun untuk permaisurinya. Raja dengan umur 30 Tahun.

**Naruto**: Permaisuri dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki, dan bisa mempunyai anak. Laki-laki baik hati, dan berwajah manis—bahkan lebih manis di banding malaikat yang jatuh dari kayangan. Menikah di umur yang masih muda hingga sekarang berumur 23 tahun.

**Menma**: Anak dari Sasuke dan Naruto, putra mahkota. Sangat tidak suka pada Sakura dan selalu mengerjai Sakura. Lahir di saat Naruto masih sangat muda, jadi sekarang dia berumur 6 tahun.

**Sakura**: Dayang kerajaan yang bermimpi ingin menjadi wanita milik raja dan tidur dengan raja tanpa tau jika itu hanya akan membuatnya menjadi sengsara. Hanya berbeda satu tau lebih tua dari Naruto, 24 tahun.

.

* * *

**##########=====SasuNaru=====##########**

* * *

.

Di sebuah kerajaan dengan pemerintahan yang makmur, rakyat yang begitu memuja rajanya yang memang terkenal kehebatannya. Hasil panen yang selalu melimpah di setiap musimnya. Musim ini, bunga sakura dengan indahnya mekar di halaman utama kerajaan. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang berhiaskan banyaknya perhiasan di rambutnya sedang beriringan dengan seorang laki-laki yang cukup dewasa berambut hitam kebiruan.

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu adalah permaisuri dari kerajaan sejahtera itu. Bingung kenapa seorang pemuda dapat menjadi permaisuri? Tidak usah bingung, asalkan raja menginginkan, rakyat yang mendukung dan yang paling penting pemuda itu dapat memberikan pewaris kerajaan. Hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Senyum indah begitu memukau orang yang melihatnya. Anak dari bangsawan Namikaze ini bernama Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda dengan rupa yang sangat rupawan bagaikan seorang malaikat, baik hati seperti para dewi khayangan dan tentu saja pintar. Menjadi seorang permaisuri sebenarnya tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. Dia hanya ingin menjadi seorang cendekiawan yang hebat untuk kerajaan dan kemakmuran keluarganya.

Tapi ternyata sebuah garis kehidupan yang memang sudah ditetapkan itu tertuju padanya. Benang merah kasat mata membuatnya terikat pada seorang pemuda yang di temuinya di perpustakaan kerajaan. Naruto tidak tau jika itu adalah putra mahkota kerajaan Uchiha. Dia pikir pemuda itu adalah seorang cendekiawan seperti dirinya. Dia mulai dekat dengan pemuda itu dengan bertukar pikiran dan terus berdiskusi tentang pemerintahan yang baik—bahkan tidak sering dia bertengkar hanya untuk hal sepele. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke—pemuda itu—menyatakan perasaannya sekaligus membuka penyamarannya.

Naruto begitu kaget, tapi dia juga bahagia. Dia begitu mencintai Sasuke yang ternyata juga mencintainya. Hubungan mereka terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Naruto menerima pinangan Sasuke. Rakyat sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena mereka tau bangsawan Namikaze adalah bangsawan yang begitu baik pada rakyat, dan mereka tau jika bangsawan Namikaze telah diberkahi oleh dewa dengan membuat keturanan laki-lakinya dapat mempunyai keturunan walaupun pasangannya sesama laki-laki.

Rakyat begitu senang dengan pernikahan yang diselenggarakan keluarga kerajaan. Begitu pun juga keluarga kerajaan. Satu tahun berlalu dari masa jabatan Sasuke dan Naruto—ada seorang bangsawan yang melakukan pemberontakan, tapi berhasil di gagalkan oleh kerjasama raja dan ratu. Para menteri juga bersikokoh untuk berada di bawah raja. Orang-orang yang ikut dalam pemberontakan diasingkan di sebuah pulau terkecil, dan sebagian lain ada yang dihukum mati.

Satu tahun setelah pemberontakan, Naruto dinyatakan hamil anak pertamanya. Kerajaan begitu senang dengan kabar itu. Banyak orang yang selalu ke kuil kerajaan untuk mendoakan kelahiran anak dari Uchiha—Namikaze itu. Hingga tepat pada 9 bulan 10 hari, Naruto melahirkan. Seorang bayi laki-laki lahir ke dunia. Sasuke menamainya dengan Uchiha Menma.

Raja dan ratu begitu menyayangi anak mereka yang tentu saja pada umur ke 5 tahunnya dinobatkan menjadi putra mahkota. Sasuke bahkan dinyatakan tidak pernah menyentuh selir-selir dari para bangsawan yang memberikan putri mereka. Mereka hanya dijadikan selir tanpa disentuh sama sekali. Sasuke hanya memberikan fasilitas karena permintaan Naruto. Padahal Sasuke berniat membuang wanita-wanita yang memujanya itu untuk Naruto. Tapi, karena Naruto memang selalu saja tidak tega, jadi Sasuke harus mengikuti keinginan ratunya.

Sekarang ini, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang beriringan menuju pohon sakura yang dibilang bunganya sedang mekar begitu indah. Menma berlari di depan mereka dengan girang dan senyum cerahnya. Naruto tertawa dengan lembut, lalu melihat Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum samar.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengambil tangan Sasuke lembut, "Tersenyumlah lebih lebar lagi, rajaku." Ucap Naruto dengan ceria.

"Senyumku hanya kau yang boleh melihatnya, ratuku." Jawab Sasuke dengan lembut. Naruto tersipu malu dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dia yakin, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memberikan kata-kata yang begitu manis di hadapan banyak orang. Biasanya Sasuke hanya akan memberikan kata-kata manis itu apabila Sasuke sedang menginkan dirinya.

"Ayahanda, Ibunda!" panggil Menma sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan Menma.

"Ada apa, putra mahkota?" tanya Naruto tersenyum.

"Ayo ikut, bunga sakuranya begitu indah di sana." Ucap Menma dengan ceria menyeret tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Naruto hanya pasrah saja saat dirinya harus susah-susah di seret dengan pakaian super ribet itu.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng dengan pelan melihat kelakukan anak dan 'istri'nya itu. Menma memang menuruni sikap Naruto. Bahkan kepintaran dalam mengolah banyak kata Naruto pun menurun pada Menma. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin menyayangi Menma.

Dengan gagah Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dan Menma. Sesampainya, dia melihat Menma yang sedang tertawa dengan girang dan Naruto yang tertawa dengan cerah. Tawa yang membuat hatinya begitu hangat.

"Apa aku tidak di ajak?" tanya Sasuke tanpa nada formal seperti biasanya.

Naruto dan Menma berhenti tertawa, saling melihat lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja, ayah." Jawab Menma.

Di saat seperti inilah mereka tidak akan pernah menggunakan ucapan formal. Mereka bagaikan keluarga bahagia tanpa adanya batasan ucapan antara raja, ratu dan putra mahkota. Mereka benar-benar seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia!

Para dayang tersenyum melihat kebahagian raja dan ratu mereka. Walaupun mereka terkadang iri dengan kehidupan Naruto tapi mereka sadar, Naruto pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu. Lagipula mereka begitu menyayangi Naruto sebagai ratu mereka. Sedangkan pada Sasuke, para dayang itu juga mengidolakannya. Mereka yang memang wanita milik raja begitu setia pada Sasuke, walaupun ada di hati mereka jika mereka juga ingin menjadi salah satu selir Sasuke—kalau bisa.

Seorang dayang dengan rambut seperti permen karet berwarna pink dengan mata emerald melihat semua itu dengan rasa iri. Jelas, dia begitu mencintai rajanya. Tapi rajanya sama sekali tidak pernah meliriknya sama sekali, walaupun jelas dia sudah berdandan—yang menurutnya—bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Menurutnya, Naruto itu sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi ratu. Ratu itu haruslah wanita tulen dengan sifat yang lembut sepertinya. Dengan segala cara dia akan berusaha mendekati raja, walaupun harus dengan melalui ratu yang dibencinya.

Di saat dia sedang berpikir dengan otak liciknya. Sakura—nama dayang itu—tidak sadar bahwa putra mahkota menghampirinya sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ah, dayang ini mirip dengan Gamabunta!" ucap Menma dengan ceria mendekatkan Gamabunta—kodok hijau yang ditemukannya di bawah pohon sakura—itu pada tubuh Sakura. Tapi karena Sakura tidak juga menjerit dan hanya bengong, Menma akhirnya dengan lincah menaiki pagar yang cukup besar itu dan menaruh Gamabunta di pundak Sakura.

"Wook..." Gamabunta mulai berbunyi.

Sakura tersentak kaget dan merasakan sesuatu di pundaknya. Dengan perlahan Sakura melihat ke arah pundah sebelah kanannya. Selintas dia melihat Menma yang dijaga dayang lain agar tidak jatuh sedang duduk di sebelahnya—tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Wook..." Gambunta berbunyi lagi.

Sakura lagi-lagi tersentak dan melihat ke arah pundaknya. Wajahnya berubah seperti apa yang dilakukan matanya. Selang beberapa detik sebelum...

"Kyaaaaa...!" Sakura berteriak sambil menangis melihat kodok di pundaknya, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena jelas dia tidak mau mengambil kodok itu dengan tangannya.

Menma terlihat tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak, sambil menunjuk Sakura yang masih menangis sejadi-jadinya. Semua dayang yang kenal dengan Sakura juga tau, jika salah satu dayang teman mereka itu begitu tidak menyukai kodok. Yang sayangnya menurut Menma—sepertinya keturunan dari Naruto—menyukai kodok. Jadilah, Menma selalu mengerjai Sakura. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Menma melakukan hal itu, Menma—dia memang tidak menyukai Sakura.

Menma mulai mengerjai Sakura karena tidak sengaja beberapa bulan yang lalu saat dia bermain, dia mendengar Sakura sedang membicarakan ibunya itu. Bergosip dengan banyak dayang—yang sebenarnya juga tidak menyukai sifat Sakura—kalau dia bisa menjadi salah satu selir dari Sasuke.

Oh, saat itu rasanya ingin sekali membotaki habis rambut norak yang membuat matanya sakit itu. Tapi karena didikan Naruto yang—memang—sangat keras, Menma lebih mengandalkan otaknya. Mencoba untuk membuat Sakura jengah untuk terus berdekat-dekatan dengan menjadi salah satu dayang yang selalu ada di samping Sasuke. Sebenarnya sih, Sakura itu bukan dayang yang diadakan untuk Sasuke. Sakura adalah dayang khusus untuk melayani Naruto—seperti beberapa dayang yang ada.

Kerena Sasuke—dengan bujukan Menma—menolak dengan keras rekomendasi untuk membuat dayang norak itu menjadi dayangnya. Tapi, karena Naruto yang terlalu baik dan tidak tau sifat asli Sakura. Jadilah, dia yang mengambil Sakura untuk menjadi dayangnya.

Oh, sungguh baiknya pemuda dari ibu putra mahkota ini.

"Menma," Tegur Naruto sambil membantu Sakura untuk menjauhkan Gamabunta.

Menma masih terlihat tertawa dengan terpingkal-pingkal. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar, lalu mendekati Menma. Mengusap lembut rambut hitam Menma yang memang di turunkan darinya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Menma." Tegur Naruto yang sekarang sudah ada di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik melihat Naruto. "Biarkanlah, Menma pasti hanya ingin bermain, Naruto." ucap Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

"Tap—"

"Ha—ah... kau terlalu memanjakannya, Sasuke." Desah Naruto menyerah saat dia melihat tatapan mata mengiba Menma—yang entah kenapa—mengingatkannya pada dirinya masih kecil. Oh, sepertinya karena mata biru Menma yang memang menurun darinya, makanya saat ini Naruto seperti melihat cerminan dirinya dulu.

"Ha—ah," Hela nafas Naruto lelah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menepuk pundak Naruto lalu mengelusnya dengan pelan. Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan Menma, lalu beralih pada dayangnya yang—selalu—menjadi korban keisengan Menma. "Maafkan putra mahkota ya, Sakura. Dia masih anak-anak untuk tidak bersikap seperti itu." ucap Naruto.

Sakura sebenarnya sedang marah luar biasa dalam hatinya. Tapi, dengan kepintarannya berakting—hanya di mata Naruto—Sakura tersenyum dengan ramah. "Tidak apa, ratuku. Hamba juga mengerti." Ucap Sakura sopan.

'Huh, dasar muka dua.' Batin Menma dengan geram. Dengan sengaja menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan keras.

Sasuke melihat ke arah anaknya yang sepertinya sangat membenci Sakura. "Tenanglah, kau bisa melakukannya lagi nanti." Bisik Sasuke membuat Menma dengan girangnya melompat ke arah gendongan Sasuke dan terpekik girang. Membiarkan Sasuke membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Ternyata ayah dan anak sama bencinya pada mahluk pink di depan mereka.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu menyusul Sasuke maupun Menma. Dayang-dayang yang lain pun langsung mengikuti mereka—termasuk Sakura tentunya.

.

* * *

**##########=====SasuNaru=====##########**

* * *

.

Di taman bagian selatan dekat pavilium Ratu.

Naruto sedang memberi makan ikan-ikan mas di kolam istana. Naruto memang senang melakukan itu. Dia bilang, memberi makan ikan sangat menyenangkan. Selain menghabiskan buku di perpustakaan kerajaan, tempat yang paling disenangi Naruto di sini. Menurutnya selain perpustakaan, dia bisa berdamai di halaman ini. Halaman yang memang sengaja di bangun karena permintaan Naruto—dan juga hadiah dari Sasuke.

Ah—raja dan ratu yang romantis.

Naruto tersenyum melihat banyaknya ikan yang bisa dia beri makan. Tersenyum terus hingga sebuah suara membuatnya berbalik melihat sang empu suara. Dengan halis yang diangkat lalu tersenyum, "Sakura-chan." Ucapnya menanggapi panggilan itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura sengaja melakukan gerakan yang terlihat gelisah, "Ha-hamba... bolehkan meminta sesuatu, ratuku?" tanya Sakura sok manis.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu, kau salah satu dayang aku sayangi, Sakura-chan."

Oh—Naruto, andai kau tau apa yang akan di minta dayangmu itu adalah—

"Bo-boleh—ah, mak-maksud saya.."

"Bicaralah, kau tidak perlu sungkan."

"A-aku... ha-hamba ingin berhenti menjadi dayang, ratuku. Ha-hamba i-ingin sekali menjadi salah satu wanita milik raja yang sesungguhnya."

—permintaan yang sudah menghancurkan senyum Naruto seketika itu.

Naruto yang pintar bisa menebak bahwa Sakura ingin menjadi salah satu selir milik Sasuke. Tapi, bukan itu yang dipikirkannya. Naruto terlalu baik, dia malah berpikir maukah Sasuke untuk menyentuh dayangnya ini? Dia tidak yakin, apalagi mengingat Sasuke yang begitu anti pada wanita—atau mungkin Sakura. Naruto tau betul, Sasuke dan anaknya—Menma, memang tidak menyukai dayangnya yang satu ini.

Dia takut dengan segala hatinya, kalau Sakura hanya akan menjadi wanita kesepian. Tanpa pengawal, tanpa orang-orang seperti sekarang yang ada di dekatnya, tanpa fasilitas, tanpa kekuasaan yang—mungkin—seharusnya di berikan pada selir tetapi bukan pada wanita kesepian di kerajaan, dan lagi... Naruto takut, Sakura akan menjadi salah satu orang yang menjadi korban seperti kejadian lima tahun belakangan—tepat sebelum Sakura menjadi dayang.

Naruto menghela nafas dengan semua pemikirannya. Dia sangat percaya pada Sasuke. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang akan mengkhianatinya, bahkan walaupun di beri obat perangsang sekali pun. Naruto tau betul itu, karena itu pernah terjadi pada wanita kesepian lima tahun itu. Dayang yang di sayanginya juga—Hinata. Entah apa yang diberikan Hinata waktu itu, tapi pulang dari tempat Hinata, Sasuke begitu menggebu-gebu semalaman 'bermain' dengannya. Sampai akhirnya Naruto tau, sesaat sebelum Sasuke pergi dari tempat Hinata—walau Naruto yakin sudah di cegah Hinata—dayangnya itu mencampurkan obat pada minuman yang diminum Sasuke. Hingga satu bulan setelahnya, Hinata hanya menjadi wanita kesepian dan mati bunuh diri di dalam kerajaan.

Ah, Naruto sungguh tidak mau hal itu juga terjadi pada Sakura.

Dengan senyum lirih Naruto memandang Sakura, "Apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto, "Tentu, ratuku. Jika anda mengabulkannya, hamba sangat berterima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas sekali lagi lalu tersenyum, "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan coba berbicara pada Sasuke. Tapi, maaf jika apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, aku tidak akan membantumu lagi. Setelah semua ini, hanya Sasuke yang akan melakukan dan memutuskannya. Apa yang menjadi kedudukanmu. Menjadi selirnya yang pertama 'kah? Atau menjadi wanita yang seperti biasa Sasuke jabatkan pada mereka."

Sakura tertegun, lalu mengangguk.

Oh—keputusan yang sangat salah.

.

.

Menma terlihat berlari pada pavilium raja, para pengawal yang mengawalnya terlihat kewalahan dengan tingkah putra mahkota yang sangat superaktif itu. Sesampainya di pavilium raja, Menma berlari ke dalam tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Para penjaga di depan pavilium raja dan pengawal Menma saling bertatapan dengan tanda tanya, lalu akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ayah!" Teriak Menma menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di ruangannya. Sasuke tersenyum ramah pada anaknya itu. Menggapai Menma yang langsung terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke mengelus rambut Menma.

Menma memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal, "Pelayan dengan rambut norak itu menghasut ibu!" Kesalnya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mengerti perkataannya. "Itu, salah satu dayang ibunda yang rambutnya pink itu bilang pada ibu kalau dia ingin menjadi salah satu wanita milik ayah." Jelas Menma sambil menjambak rambut ravennya. "Uh, aku tidak suka padanya." Ucapnya kesal.

Sasuke mengambil tangan Menma, "Tenang, biar ayah selesaikan masalah itu. Ayah yakin ibumu nanti malam datang untuk membicarakan hal itu." ucap Sasuke tenang.

Menma memasang wajah bingung.

"Ya, ayah akan selesaikan hal itu."

.

.

Ternyata benar, malamnya di pavilium barat tempat Sasuke. Naruto datang, dan membicarakan apa yang diminta Sakura padanya. Dengan raut wajah bingung Naruto mengungkapkannya. Membujuk Sasuke sebisanya, walau akhirnya syarat yang harus di lakukannya pasti membuatnya harus mengalami 9 bulan 10 hari yang menyusahkan.

Ya, Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk melayaninya semalaman dan tanpa pengaman—lagi. Benar-benar, Sasuke ingin membuat Naruto hamil kembali. Tapi, entah kenapa Naruto menerimanya. Demi pelayannya itu, Naruto mau mengambil resiko untuk hamil kembali. Dan dengan senang hati Sasuke melakukannya. Biasanya ratunya ini sulit sekali untuk dibujuk, dengan alasan Menma masihlah kecil dan dia belum mau hamil lagi. Bukankah putra mahkota saja sudah cukup? Itulah yang biasa dibicarakan Naruto padanya.

Uh—sekarang di tidak akan menyianyiakannya. Dia akan membuat Naruto hamil untuk kedua kalinya. Melahirkan seorang pangeran yang tampan atau seorang putri yang manis. Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke melayang.

.

.

"Selamat, Sakura-chan. Aku disini memang sengaja untuk menunjukkan pavilium untukmu." Ucap Naruto tersenyum. Di belakannya ada banyak pengawal dan dayang yang terus mencibir melihat Sakura tidak senang. Mereka tidak habis pikir jika Sakura berani melakukan hal itu—membujuk Naruto—hanya untuk mendapatkan raja.

Oh—ayolah, bohong kalau mereka juga tidak mau berada di pihak Sakura. Tapi, mereka tentu tau jika ratu mereka itu terlalu baik. Jadi, dengan rasa terima kasih pada Naruto, mereka hanya bekerja sebisa mereka tanpa mencoba menarik hati raja mereka yang terkenal keren itu.

Sakura terlihat mencibir dengan kesal melihat 'mantan' rekan dayangnya itu. Dengan angkuh membalikkan badan dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto—merasa derajatnya hampir sama dengan Naruto. Hingga banyak orang yang melihatnya berguman 'uh, sombong sekali dia'. Tapi sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Dengan rasa bangga di hatinya, Sakura berjalan seperti biasa.

Naruto dan yang lainnya sampai di sebauh pavilium kecil yang berada di bagian tenggara kerajaan. Terlihat pavilum itu memang sepertinya habis dibersihkan—dalam artian bukanlah baru. Sakura melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Dia berharap mendapatkan pavilium yang lebih dari ini. Tapi, tidak... dia tidak akan membuat Naruto berpikir jika dia itu jahat. Jadi, dengan wajah berpura-pura tersenyum Sakura melihat Naruto.

"Terima kasih, ratuku. Anda sungguh baik." Ucap Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Hm," Naruto hanya menyahutinya. Naruto perlahan masuk melihat-lihat lalu berbalik melihat Sakura. Menyuruh para pengawal dan dayang yang ada meninggalkan mereka. "Sakura," panggil Naruto. Sakura melihat ke arah Naruto. "Kau tau, malam ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan terakhirmu. Jika kau tidak bisa membuat Sasuke tidur denganmu, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi bukan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya, ratuku." Jawabnya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Bagus. Aku senang kau tau, apa resiko yang akan kau ambil. Tapi, sebelumnya aku hanya akan memberitahumu sesuatu yang tidak boleh kau lakukan." Ucap Naruto tegas. Sisi laki-lakinya yang satu ini sudah kembali muncul, walaupun dia jelas seorang ratu, bukan berarti Naruto tidak pernah bersikap seperti laki-laki. Dengan wajahnya yang mulai mengeras Naruto berjalan ke arah Sakura. "Jangan pernah menggunakan cara curang, seperti mencampurkan apapun pada minuman atau makanan yang akan kau berikan pada Sasuke. Karena Sasuke jelas tau apa yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Jangan pernah lakukan! Atau kau hanya akan berdiam di sini sendirian." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Melihat tempat Naruto berlalu Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan sombong. "Kau pikir aku takut. Kau hanya menakut-nakutiku saja, Naruto." ucap Sakura lalu menuju kamarnya dalam pavilium itu.

.

.

Malam harinya. Saatnya Sasuke mengunjungi Sakura—tentunya setelah bujukan dari Naruto. Dengan langkah yang gagah Sasuke mendatangi pavilium Sakura. Terlihat Sakura sudah menjamunya dengan pakaian yang anggun. Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk dan menuangkan mimuman pada cangkir Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke dengan malu-malu Sakura mencoba mengajak bicara Sasuke, "Ra-rajaku, hamba tidak tau ji-jika anda akan menerima hamba menjadi wanita mili—"

"—Jika bukan karena Naruto aku tidak akan mau, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke menyela perkataan Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang membulatkan matanya sambil melihatnya. "Aku menerimamu karena bujukan Naruto." ucap Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi, hamba pikir anda juga—"

"Tidak! Yang bisa menarik perhatianku hanya Naruto." Sela Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sakura terlihat sedih, menatap Sasuke dengan berpura-pura tersenyum. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di bawah meja kecil di depannya. Berusaha tersenyum Sakura melihat cangkir Sasuke yang belum terjamah sama sekali. Dalam pikirannya, Sakura masih mempunyai kesempatan. Jika dia berhasil membuat Sasuke untuk tidur dengannya dan dia hamil, Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menyingkirkannya.

Mengingat minuman yang berada dalam cangkir itu telah dicampurnya dengan ramuan yang dibeli suruhannya. Tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, Sakura berbicara. "Baiklah, tapi bolehkan hamba minum bersama anda, rajaku?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus dengan cepat meminum air dalam cangkirnya. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat air itu habis masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Dengan perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Sasuke, tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku muak. Asal kau tau, aku tidak suka pada cara curang ini." ucap Sasuke dingin melihat Sakura yang terkaget dengan apa yang baru saja di katakannya. Berdecak kesal Sasuke melihat Sakura. "Asal kau tau, aku tau apa yang baru saja aku minum itu telah kau campurkan sesuatu. Aku tidak suka pada cara kotormu itu." ucap Sasuke pergi.

Sakura ternganga. Dia ketahuan seperti apa yang diberitahukan Naruto padanya tadi siang. Ternyata itu bukanlah geretakan tapi sungguhan. Dengan air mata berlinang Sakura tau, dia sudah gagal malam ini. Tapi, tidak... dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia akan mencoba terus merebut Sasuke dari Naruto.

Tapi sebelum Sakura memikirkan semua itu, Sasuke berhenti dari berjalannya. Berbalik melihat Sakura, "Asal kau tau, sekali lagi kau berusaha merebut posisi Naruto. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Mulai saat ini kau menjadi wanita di tempat ini."

Pergi

Sasuke pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu. Meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dalam tangisnya.

.

.

Naruto sedang berada dalam paviliumnya. Dengan baju tidur berwarna putih polos terlihat sangat lembut—mungkin terbuat dari sutra. Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat. Jelas sekali dia sangat takut jika Sasuke berhasil di dapatkan Sakura. Tapi—dia tidak boleh egois, pikirnya menenangkan diri.

"Paduka raja datang!" Teriak salah satu penjaga pavilium Naruto.

Naruto tersentak, 'bukankah Sasuke ada di kediaman Sakura?' pikirnya dengan bingung. Segera mengambil jubah ratu yang sedikit bisa melindungin pakaian dalamnya dari pandangan Sasuke, Naruto menyambut Sasuke. Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak di mengertinya. Menghampiri Sasuke.

"Rajaku? Bu-bukankah anda di—"

"Jangan bahas hal itu!" Ucap Sasuke dingin. Melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Bola matanya terlihat sangat gelap, sampai sekali melihat Naruto tau—Sakura melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata. Sasuke berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Naruto yang sudah rapih dan siap pakai. Berbaring disana, lalu melihat Naruto. "Sekarang layani aku, Naruto. Aku membutuhkanmu." Ucap Sasuke parau.

Ha—ah, dia tidak bisa menolak jika seperti ini. Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkannya, dan jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Naruto sungguh bersyukur Sasuke masih 'hanya' miliknya. Tanpa ada bekas perempuan lain pada tubuh rajanya itu.

Mendekat dan mendekap tubuh bidang di depannya, Naruto tersenyum. "Aku milikmu, Sasuke-Teme." Bisiknya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Dobe, aku senang kau kembali menyebut nama itu lagi." bisiknya.

Malam yang panas untuk pavilium timur, tempat dimana Naruto dan Sasuke menghambiskan malamnya. Bahkan para pengawal di sana hanya bisa diam dengan muka yang memerah mendengar jelas 'keributan' di dalam pavilium itu. Walaupun mereka sudah di perintahkan untuk menutup pendengaran dan pikiran mereka, mereka tentu tidak bisa menutupnya secara pasti. Apalagi jika suara ratu mereka itu begitu merdu.

.

* * *

**##########=====SasuNaru=====##########**

* * *

.

**Omake 1.**

Satu tahun lamanya, Sakura dapat bertahan. Tanpa orang yang mendapinginnya, dia hanya bisa melihat orang-orang yang silih berganti memberikan semua hal yang diperlukannnya. Tapi, manusia bukanlah mahluk yang bisa hidup hanya dengan fasilitas yang didapatkan. Manusia membutuhkan orang lain. Dan Sakura adalah salah satu dari banyaknya manusia itu.

Sakura membutuhkan teman, untuk diajaknya bicara atau bahkan hanya sekedar saling mengejek atau bertengkar. Semakin lama berada di dalam pavilium itu sendirian tanpa ada orang, dan hanya penjaga yang menjaganya. Membuatnya seperti seorang tahanan kerajaan dengan fasilitan yang memadai, dan hidup enak. Ah, entahlah untuk hidup yang enak itu, dia merasa sangat menderita.

Tanpa ada laki-laki yang mau menemani harinya atau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berbicara dengannya saja tidak ada. Hingga suatu ketika Sakura mengingatnya dengan jelas, ada seorang laki-laki yang begitu mencintainya. Tapi, dengan angkuh Sakura menolaknya dan berkata dia hanya pantas dengan Sasuke—raja mereka. Meninggalkan pemuda itu dan menjadi salah satu dayang kerajaan untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Dia tidak tau hidupnya hanya akan menjadi seperti ini—tanpa ada orang yang mau berdekatan dengannya. Bahkan para dayang yang silih berganti ke paviliumnya juga enggan untuk diajaknya bicara. Sudah beberapa kali Sakura mengamuk dan bicara dia membutuhkan teman tapi Naruto yang baik hati pun tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Sebenarnya Naruto selalu dilarang oleh Sasuke dan dengan pintarnya Menma membuat ibundanya itu harus selalu berada di sampingnya. Jadi, sungguh malang sekali. Dia hanya menjadi wanita yang benar-benar diasingkan di dalam kerajaan.

Sakura sedang berjalan di samping paviliumnya. Karena dia dilarang untuk keluar dari pavilium dan daerah sekitarnya oleh Sasuke, maka dari itu penjaga tidak ada yang berani untuk membiarkan Sakura berjalan sendirian. Dengan cara berjalan sempoyongan, Sakura berhenti di salah satu danau kecil di dalam kerajaan. Melihat danau itu dengan pandangan kosong, sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

—Tanpa seorang pun tau, Sakura sudah meminum racunnya sendiri.

.

.

**Omake 2.**

Sasuke sedang memandang langit dalam keadaan diam. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Menma yang sudah beranjak lebih dewasa sedang bermain dengan salah satu anak bangsawan sebayanya. Naruto sedang berada di paviliumnya. Dengan perintahnya pada pengawal kepercayaannya Sasuke memanggil pengawal itu. "Jangan pernah biarkan Naruto tau apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Aku tidak mau dia sedih." Ucap Sasuke.

—Ya, Sasuke sudah tau berita kematian Sakura tepat setelah beberapa menit Sakura mati.

.

.

**Omake 3.**

Naruto bersenandung dengan pelan dengan posisinya sekarang dia terlihat manis—mengendong seorang bayi munggil di tangannya. Tersenyum pada bayinya, lalu melihat seorang wanita di depannya. "Terima kasih informasinya, Temari." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Temari meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Dalam pikirannya Naruto tau, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya tau tentang berita kematian Sakura. Tersenyum maklum, Naruto melihat bayi di gendongannya. "Ayahandamu, terlalu baik, Yuki." Ucap Naruto tersenyum pada bayi manis di gendongannya.

Putri yang muncul setelah beberapa bulan lalu telah memasuki bulan ke 6 di dunia. Ah, betapa senangnya Naruto akhirnya memiliki seorang putri. Tersenyum, Naruto terus tersenyum. Walaupun Naruto sedikit tidak suka dengan perilaku Sasuke yang tidak memperbolehkan atau dalam artian lain menyembunyikan kematian 'mantan' dayangnya itu. Naruto hanya bisa memahaminya. Sasuke terlalu sayang dan tidak mau dia bersedih oleh kematian kedua kalinya dayangnya itu.

Ah—Naruto sungguh mencintai Sasuke. Mencintai semua perhatian laki-laki itu padanya.

.

.

.

.

**Fin~**

* * *

**A/N: **Makasih udah mau baca. Sungguh sebenarnya Loshi agak bingung sama endingnya, jadinya dibuat begitu aja deh. Mungkin ada dua pandangan? Happy ending buat SasuNaru dan Sad ending buat SasuSaku. Yah, walau sebenarnya ini bukan fic dengan pairing SasuSaku, jujur ini fic dibuat untuk pairing SasuNaru, tidak ada yang lain!

Reader sekalian punya kritik dan saran? Apabila reader tidak suka dengan salah satu chara yang dibuat OOC ataupun di buat bernasib tragis, ingat ini adalah fanfiksi jadi mohon tidak memberikan flame. Loshi hanya akan menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, bukan sebuah flame. Arigato^^

Oh, iya kalau ada yang mau nanya silahkan. Nanti aku balas lewat PM,^^...

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahunku sendiri yang bertepatan sama hari kemerdekaan=^.^= Yee, karena gak ada yang kasih hadiah jadinya kasih hadiah sendiri deh.. #miris

Kritik dan saran di tunggu^^

No Flame, ok?

Anda tetap flame berarti yang flame gak bisa baca..

**Mind to review?**


End file.
